


Mammon's Labor of Love

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub and Belphegor birthday, Good Brother Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Mammon gets the perfect birthday gifts for his younger brothers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Mammon's Labor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm LATE. I also didn't start writing until their birthday lmao
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy

The greedy second-born of the demon brothers had been planning for months- even going so far as to pick up extra modeling gigs and do odd jobs around the Devildom in preparation. He knew exactly how this was going to go- the human had helped a little bit, at least as far as the organization part and helping Mammon to focus on the task at hand. It was a daunting task, but them staying near and cheering him on made all the difference in his current endeavor. 

_ "Man, Belphie sure would love that pillow," Mammon hummed as he wandered past The Sleepy Sheep.  _

_ It was high quality, made of wool sheared from the rams of Helios himself, and one need not be a sloth demon to know that this was the best of the best. It was no surprise that it cost more Grimm than Mammon could ever hope to have in his bank account. _

This was only the beginning, however, as soon he learned of a new restaurant opening up that was incorporating cuisine from several realms that he just knew Beel would have to try- except the waitlist was incredibly long. The very idea of Beel frowning like a sad puppy was too much for Mammon to bear- hence he told the human that he needed their help.

_ "I don't need help," he rubbed the back of his neck when they asked him to repeat himself. "I'm THE Great Mammon! I just need an...assistant! To do the heavy liftin' so I can focus on the important stuff?" _

It irked the human to hear the brothers talking about their guardian behind his back, but they stayed silent per his request when the insults came through the dining room when Mammon was not present yet again. Only their beloved human stayed up to let him in, never commenting on how he smelled like a barn after weeks of caring for and shearing sheep on Thrinacia for the titan, Helios. If his brothers noticed it, they never said a word beyond saying that he must be with those witches yet again or that he must be doing some kind of punishment worthy of a scumbag like him. Soon enough, however, he managed to show the exchange student the fruit of his labor- a fine purple pillow case lined with golden thread, the pillow within it was so soft and luxurious, it almost sent his human off into a fatal slumber. 

For Beel, however, he wasn’t certain where in Hell he was supposed to start- how was he supposed to have the owner just happily allow Beel to put him out of business? He spoke about it in the human’s room one afternoon, annoyed by what a mess this was.

_ "Mammon, calm down. Are you sure you really want to give him food?" they asked as they sat on their bed, trying not to become dizzy watching the avatar of greed pace back and forth through their room. "There's more to Beel than eating." _

Of course there was- Beel was an incredible athlete, adored his family, was wonderful with animals, and a very skilled warrior. But what could he possibly do for him that would be the perfect birthday gift? Something that matched what he did for Belphie? He was fiercely protective of his family, would do absolutely anything for them- so what could he give him?

_ "Oi! Solomon! Open up! I know you're in there!" _

_ The silver haired sorcerer groaned sleepily as he answered the front door of Purgatory Hall, as he had been working on some experiments in the kitchen. The second born visibly cringed at the human that was covered in purple goo. _

_ "What is it, Mammon?"  _

_ "I need a spell!" _

_ Solomon blinked, clearly only interested in taking a shower and going to sleep. _

_ "You want a spell at two in the morning?" _

_ "Yeah! It's… kinda hard to talk about." _

_ "Text me the details in the morning, then." _

_ With that, Solomon shut the door in Mammon's face. _

If Mammon had known how sadistic the tasks Solomon had given him would be, he may have ignored the other humans advice about Beel's gift. Unfortunately, they had been so happy and proud of him, he couldn't back out now. As he now played hide and seek with the Little Ds at the Demon Lord's castle, he grumbled to himself about how he was more than certain Solomon was just having him do chores and errands for him as a way to pay for his services or as revenge for disturbing him in the middle of the night. Though, soon enough, after about a week of being Solomon's personal assistant both in the lab and out, the sorcerer approached him with a box, wrapped with a pretty orange paper. 

_ "Here you are!" Solomon smiled as he handed it over. _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Exactly what you had asked for- a spell to blow away Beelzebub." _

Vague, but if it was something Beel would like, he wasn't going to complain- even if Solomon did tell him it was enchanted to punish him if he tried to open it to see what it was. Thankfully, his human kept him honest so he wouldn't ruin the surprise before the day of the twins party. It was fun, seeing his little brothers so happy, and he was certain they would love the gifts he had gotten them. When it came time for them to open their birthday presents, Mammon wanted to go first. He wanted his brothers to see the fruits of his labor but of course, they picked all of the other's first. As the party began to come to a close, Mammon was dumbstruck at how the twins completely ignored his gifts until he saw they weren't on the gift table at all. He was certain he had brought them with him, yet they were missing

Feeling as though he had failed, he returned to his room, dejected and upset that he had worked so hard just for it to go wrong, endured the ridiculous jobs of a titan and dumb human for absolutely no reason. And so, he was surprised when the Beel suddenly picked him up and carried him to the planetarium. Belphie was was sitting there, holding a large bag that Mammon recognized as his gift, along with the box Solomon had handed him. Belphie told him that their human had said these gifts were something special and that maybe it would be best as a private event when they were opened so they had brought them here for once the party was over.

Mammon blushed when Belphegor removed his one of a kind pillow from the bag, marvelling in it's quality and how it looked so much like the one at The Sleepy Sheep. Mammon felt a sense of pride wash through him, but could only bring himself to wave it off as though it were nothing. Any attempt at nonchalance was thrown out the window, however, when Beelzebub opened his gift, as Mammon truly was curious about what in Hell Solomon had done. Beelzebub removed a beautiful ornate frame that at first glance seemed not to carry a picture. Just as Mammon was about to go off about the sorcerer cheating him, he noticed that people seemed to be appearing in the frame- first Beelzebub and Belphegor, followed by the other five brothers. Mammon watched curiously as the Satan in the photo turned around to reveal their sister Lilith, resting his hand on one of her shoulders as they both smiled up at the twins and Mammon. It didn't stop there, another figure appeared at the very center of the photo, surrounded by their newfound family and the demons they loved- his human. Beelzebub said nothing, only pulling his brothers into a tight hug as Belphegor mentioned wanting to try out his pillow with his brothers. Mammon was about to protest, until he found himself sandwiched between the two of them, purring despite his squirming. Soon enough, he relaxed and nuzzled into them both, smiling to himself that they were so happy.

_ "Happy Birthday, you two." _


End file.
